Culpabilidad
by affy bp
Summary: La culpabilidad es un terrible sentimiento, te carcome y te lastima, Jasper y Rosalie lo saben muy bien. Paralelo a Luna Nueva
1. Jasper

* * *

Aqui yo de nuevoo ;3

Un fic inspirado en mi gran amor Jasper, yo me imagino que despues de casi engullirse a Bella debio sentirse bastante mal ¿No?

mañana subo el de Rosalie ;) nos vemos al final :O

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece, todo es de Stephenie Meyer3 pero no me molestaria que me prestara a Edward y Jasper por un rato;)

**Summary: **La culpabilidad es un terrible sentimiento, te carcome y te lastima, Jasper y Rosalie lo saben muy bien. Paralelo a Luna Nueva

**Culpabilidad I**

Jasper POV

-Jasper…-murmuro Alice acomodándose a mi lado

Levante la vista parta encontrarme con sus hermosos ojos dorados. Ojos cuales me miraban llenos de compasión y amor.

-Yo…-susurre sin completar la frase, las palabras se habían quedado atravesadas en mi garganta.

-No es necesario que digas algo Jazz-me aseguro mi duendecilla-Nadie esta molesto. Te lo juro…

Tras sus palabras coloco su delicados brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo y yo recargue mi cabeza en su hombro.

-De todas maneras me siento culpable..-dije avergonzado

Bella acababa de irse. Había provocado una escena demasiado aterradora para ella, la pobre no podía ni siquiera emitir algún sonido. Estaba aterrorizada ante la idea de que su cuñado se la fuera a devorar de un bocado.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo esta sensacion de dolor en el pecho. Sentía como si me apretaran algo por dentro. Entendía que se trataba de la culpa. Una terrible culpa.

Y me la merecía, claro que si. Ella es una chica buena, sencilla y ama a Edward, no es culpa suya ser humana, ni que yo tenga un pésimo autocontrol.

Aun asi, sabia que yo era el responsable, sabia que cualquier problema que se ocasionara ahora seria culpa mia. Y todos lo sabían también.

-Lo se Jasper, tu sentimiento de culpabilidad probablemente llego hasta las afueras de la ciudad-comento mi pequeña riendo un poco, sonreí tratando de acompañarla

-Lo siento mucho Alice…No quería arruinarlo todo-dije arrepentido

Alice se incorporo y yo levante mi cabeza de su hombro, me tomo de ambas manos y me miro a los ojos haciendo que yo hiciera lo mismo

-No Jasper, no lo has arruinado-me dijo con voz suave y tranquila aun cuando sabia que mentia.

-Claro que si Alice. Casi me cena a Bella, y esperas que no me sienta culpable… Tu viste su rostro, no me agrada saber que yo provoque ese rostro lleno de miedo.

-Entiendo Jasper, y creeme que todos entienden también. Nadie esta molesto contigo, ni siquiera Edward lo esta.-me aseguro acariciando mis cabellos con suavidad. Me hacia bien sentir sus caricias, su fragancia, Alice me hacia bien.

-Gracias…-dije besando sus labios

-No es necesario que digas gracias-contradijo ella pasando sus brazos por mi cuello

-Claro que lo es, me has ayudado siempre Alice, si yo no te hubiera encontrado desde un pricnipio seria miserable. Le das otro sentido a mi vida.

-Gracias..

-No es necesario que digas gracias Alice-cite sus mismas palabras

-No te agradezco solo a ti, de verdad fuiste la única luz en mi camino por muchos años Jasper. Fuiste lo único que me propuse alcanzar, la única esperanza que tuve. Fuiste y eres el amor de mi existencia y eso no cambiara nunca. Y agradezco también a la vida por ponerte en mi camino.

Medite un segundo sus palabras. Ella me había salvado de un infierno asi como yo a ella. Ambos nos complementábamos. Y nada mas importaría nunca.

-¿Ya no te sientes tan mal?-pregunto besando mi mejilla

-¿Te quedaras aquí conmigo?-le cuestione

-Para siempre..

-Entonces creo que me siento mucho mejor..-finalize apropiándome de sus labios con los mios en un beso.

* * *

¿Les gusto?

Dejen review no? :P

chao!


	2. Rosalie

* * *

Aqui yo de nuevoo ;3

Segundo y ultimo capitulo. Esta vez inspirado en Rosalie, porque supongo, tambien, que despues de que Edward casi se suicida por su culpa un poco mal de debio sentir ¿No?

nos vemos al final :O

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece, todo es de Stephenie Meyer3 pero no me molestaria que me prestara a Edward y Jasper por un rato;)

**Summary: **La culpabilidad es un terrible sentimiento, te carcome y te lastima, Jasper y Rosalie lo saben muy bien. Paralelo a Luna Nueva

**Culpabilidad II**

Rosalie POV

Me dispuse a no salir del cuarto en donde me encontraba. Me sentía terrible.

-Rosalie, ¿Quieres abrirme de una vez? Emmett tocando la puerta

-Emm, quiero estar sola un rato..-respondi con voz distante

-¿Acaso quieres que tire esta tonta puerta? ¡Rosalie!-EL no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente. Detesta verme tan triste

-Esta bien, pasa..-dije retirando el candado de la puerta

-¿Qué tienes linda?-me cuestiono abrazandome con fuerza

-Nada…-murmure con un suspiro

-Rosalie Hale, ¿Esperas que te crea? ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto de nuevo insistente-¿Es por lo de Bella y Edward cierto?

-Si..-acepte avergonzada

Bella no me agradaba mucho. En realidad la culpaba de muchas cosas, entre ellas poner en riesgo a toda mi familia, era una amenaza para nosotros y sin embargo todos la trataban como si se tratara de una mascota humana.

Aun asi, no la odiaba. Para nada. No le deseaba lo que yo acababa de provocarle, por mis estupideces ahora ella iba a arriesgar su vida para salvar a Edward. Al mismo Edward que yo puse en peligro.

Me sentía culpable

Edward era un buen chico. Talvez demasiado amargado aveces, pero era bueno, y yo lo quería a mi modo. Compartíamos un gusto por los autos y la musica y había ocasiones donde no nos llevábamos del todo mal. Jamás en mi existencia me perdonaría si por mi culpa el llegara a morir.

No era justo nada de esto. Era una injusticia para Edward, para Bella, incluso para Alice, quien también arriesgaría su pellejo por mi culpa.

-No te sientas mal bebe. Tu no sabias nada…-trato de confortarme Emmett

-Si Emmett precisamente, porque no sabia nada nunca debi de haber abierto la boca. Me siento fatal. Si hubiera sido algo confirmado la misma Alice hubiera hecho saber a Edward de su visión, y no le dijo nada. ¿Asi que porque iba yo a ser la torpe que le contara esto? ¡Y para que la final fuera solo una equivocación!

-No te pongas asi Rose…confía en que Edward estará bien-me animaba Emmett

-Emmett, Edward se fue con los Vulturis ¿De verdad crees que estará bien?-pregunte irónicamente

-Pues eso espero, es mi hermano y no me gustaría verlo convertido en cenizas. Si te soy sincero, también estoy preocupado. Bella y Alice talvez no seran suficiente para detener a los Vulturis si deciden matar a Edward, y tampoco si deciden matarlas a ellas dos también..-agrego mi dulce esposo

-¡Ni lo menciones! Ya me siento fatal por Edward. No quiero ni imaginarme si a Bella y Alice les tocara el mismo destino...

-Jasper no sabe nada..-dijo Emmett

-Alice probablemente no quiere preocuparlo-agregue

-Rose ¿Si Bella te desagrada tanto porque te pones asi?

-¡Porque ella no merece esto Emmett! Imagina cuanto sufrió cuando nos marchamos sin siquiera una despedida decente. Ahora que sintió de saber que Edward probablemente será asesinado Por mi CULPA-dije desesperándome

Emmett me miro con un poco de lastima y me tomo mas fuerte entre sus brazos.

-Eres una gran chica Rosalie..Que nunca nadie te haga dudar que tienes unos buenos sentimientos..-dijo besando mi frente.

Nos quedamos asi varios minutos mientras simplemente lo sentía reconfortándome y dándome animos.

Con alguien como Emmett a tu lado es casi imposible estar triste por mas de veinte minutos. Siempre sabe que decir para sacarte por lo menos una sonrisa

O simplemente podría estar como ahora, sin decirme nada y estoy totalmente segura que sonreiré de todas formas.

* * *

Uyy! creo qe la inspiracion se me fue al final u_u

haha de todas formas, REVIWE NO? :3

recuerdan qe no me pagan por estoo, mi unica recompensa es saber qe les gusta :D

chao! un besoo!


End file.
